


Secrets

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: Supernatural Stories I Should Never Write [4]
Category: Merlin - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe-Fusion, Developing Relationship, M/M, Whats with the sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is particularly skilled at keeping secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish. But alas I do not own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel Milton was use to keeping secrets. His entire life had been one big secret. The longer he lived the better he got at keeping it.

Since he was young he had done his best to keep his magic a secret, the only ones from his small village of Garrison who he had told was his mother Anna and his best friend Balthazar. That unfortunately didn't stop people from knowing. It was hard to keep secrets in a small town.

Which is why his mother had sent him to Camelot. Since doing so he had truly put that particular skill to good use.

After a year working as the princes man servant he had more than just his own secret to keep.

For Sam Wesson, the kings ward he loyally kept the secret of the man's visions.

For his fellow servant and closest friend Gabriel he kept the secret of his feelings for Sam.

For John Winchester, the king of Camelot, he kept the secret of his past from his son.

For his mentor, Robert Singer, he shared Castiel's secret along with the risk.

Castiel's life was filled with secrets, and therefore he had become rather good at lying.

"Cas what the hell are you doing just lazing about?"

Even if he hasn't recognized the voice he'd have known who it was. Only one person called him Cas. "I finished all the tasks you set to me this morning sire."

Crowned Prince of Camelot Dean Winchester, his boss, his unofficial friend, and the only one who had never asked him to keep a secret for more than a simple fib to the king about where he was. And yet he was the one Castiel kept the most from.

"Everything? Its hardly mid-day. How did you manage to get everything done so fast?" Dean asked, he looked reluctantly impressed.

Castiel gave him a weak smile "I'm simply that fantastic of a servant sire."

Dean gave a throaty chuckle "Cas, you are without a doubt you are laziest, most atrocious, disrespectful servant that I have ever met." Dean looked at him with a fond smile "You're also the only one I'd ever want." he ruffled his servants hair and grinned at the expected scowl he received "Well get off your ass and come with me then."

"Where are we going?"

"Hunting... You're the bait." Dean said and his smirk grew wider as he heard Castiel mutter something that was most definitely not something a servant should say to a prince "Excuse me?"

Cas aimed a small smirk at his Prince "I said sire, that you are an Assbutt."

Dean laughed "Where do you come up with these names?"

"Its a word." Castiel said defensively.

"Oh is it now?" Dean asked amused. Castiel nodded his head "Alright then describe the word: Assbutt."

Castiel looked thoughtful "In two words?"

Dean shrugged "Sure."

"Prince Dean."

Deans eyes widened in shock before chuckling "Remember that when your wondering why I wait just a second too long to kill the thing that's chasing you." he said as he stood up "Be ready within the hour." he said before ruffling his hair once more, no doubt just to see Castiel scowl.

Castiel sighed as he watched the prince leave.

He kept many secrets, lied to many people.

But the biggest lie was to himself when he told himself what he felt for the crowned prince was nothing beyond what a friend felt for another friend.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another one later that centers on Gabe/Sam that is I guess related to this one.


End file.
